User talk:Mr. Garrison
RE: Edit to Falador Parade Mr. Garrison, It looks as if someone has already edited my chapter. Oh, I just checked the history, and it's you. Okay then! I'll soon start on Gielinor Uncut too. I've got questions, though. Will the Gielinor Uncut series have each group of characters in different universes or not? And when is it set? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (w00t! f1rst p0st!) :I saw a pic of Guthix once, and he was a big floating skull. Its actually going to be Guthix, not a manifestation, and its quite important to my plotline. I only planned on him appearing for half the episode anyway. Arnie 17:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think that'll be a problem, but I'll need to use Tarqunder a bit. 13:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hold it... I'm confused... Why does Tarqinder go back in instead of following everyone else to Ardogune? 13:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I've removed the sword-fight scene, since you're kinda right. That big chunk of writing has been saved elsewhere, and ready to be pasted into the next episode - is that alright? I just can't resist an epic sword-fight... Arnie 13:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'd be happy with writing for Mother Mallum. I had no real plans for her - she was just a pawn in Sharkros' plan. Arnie 18:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you. I'm twelve today, and I got three books and four DVDs (I don't bother with consoles etc.) and I've been to a popular museum. This has been a brilliant day. As I told Ugozima, Normal sevice will be resumed shortly. Andrew 22:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. In a couple of weeks, I have to give in coursework on Jane Eyre (which I haven't done, cuz I hate the book). I'll probably still be active even then, but I 'spose only time will tell. GU is going fine, with Fegaxeyl and Ugozima writing for it, but I'll have to ask around for more writers. Arnie 08:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) You're from London? Have you heard of the Imperial War Museum? There are two, one in London and one in Manchester. That was the museum I went to yesterday. The Nationality Register works! Andrew 09:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :First year, actually. Arnie 15:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't had my SATS results either *points at evil corrupt government*, and I prefer Guthix as a floating skull, because I remember thats the first pic I ever saw of him. Arnie 16:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) V??? So far, VIA is going nicely. So why don't we, after it is finished, have a VEW3? (V???) It could be called the Voyages trilogy, and could conclude some storylines left by VIA. I plan on having another cliff-hanger, but what do you think? Andrew 13:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. If you don't want to do it I might - like I did with RAO. Well, as you may know (from the SB), The Assassin seals the gap between realities at the end of VIA using a method I won't disclose. I've thought of an enemy for V???, and they will try and rip the world apart for their own, sinister scheme. Possible names: *Voyage Through Destruction (VTD) *Voyage Across Realities (VAR) *Voyage Under the World (VAtW) Andrew 19:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Think about reality. If you told a Tudor you would one day be able to fly around the world and travel into space, you would A'', be laughed at and probably ''B, hung. Time progresses. In 169, Gielinor is stuck in the Dark Ages. All it needed was a little push (courtesy of Alienkind) and it would begin to flourish. I have technologically advanced socioties that have hidden, mainly due to being mis-understood and/or persecuted. So it would eventually grow in technology naturally, but aliens speed it up. Andrew 19:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Proposition Mr. Garrison, Hi! This is my first chance at some proper writing here. I've just had an idea - although there's the Sea Life Army and all that, Hecate has, underground, her zombie army. Could we organise a huge battle with some grand teleother spell to summon the zombies for the finale? That would be cool. Tell me what you think! --Fegaxeyl 16:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) NotSS Excuse my French, but what the hell is up with Dancus and Raef in the last scene? I don't want Dancus to be tossed around like a ragdoll, as if he is your character. Excuse me if I'm wrong, be he's a creation of mine, so I should be controlling his whereabouts, no? I don't mind you writing dialogue for my characters but if you're writing a plotline for my character without my permission, I'm not very pleased. At all; period. 17:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't read your recent edit too throughly... You didn't have to go to the trouble of removing all that stuff, but it doesn't matter now. I restored it. Again, I'm sorry; I guess my speed-reading skills need a little dusting up. 17:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Lobstorr's dead - that will be mentioned sometime later. I like Guthix as a tentacled floating skull coz it reminds me of Cthulu. In the finale, I'm gonna write a scene where Sharkros taunts Tony, like Davros taunts the Doctor, and reminds him of the deaths of his friends. I read that portal of life article - and I will use that in Gielinor Uncut. The sea life think they're doing justice, because the humans killed billions of their kind, and the sea life will only kill those who stand in their way - any remaining people will be used for other sinister reasons. I have decided the fate of Sharkros, and I wish not to spoil it for anyone. Is volume three about the volcano, by any chance? Veedi's cliffanger? Arnie 17:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Off topic, have you seen The Dark Knight yet? I did today, and it was awesome. If you haven't, I recommend it. Arnie 18:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Oracles smithed him that metal casing, and gave him a few powers. Anyway, Fort Avias was only slightly based on the Valiant (being a fortress in the sky), and I believe I invented the Red Mist before Silence in the Library was aired. The Madphibian is more like the Joker or Gollum than Dalek Caan, and I don't know why you think the TzHaar are like the Sontarans - is it because of the TzHaar-Hah line? Sharkros is probably the only Whoniverse-like thing in Gielinor, and I wouldn't let the finale become like The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End anyway. Arnie 19:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thats a good idea - it would make more space. Arnie 19:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'd better get drawing then! Arnie 19:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I've used it, and it sounds a lot better than whatever I had. Don't forget, in Defending Kingdoms, I still have the Metallian V Tarqinder fight scene to put in. Does Mark Theobald still use magic? Arnie 12:50, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Too bad there isn't a UK NHD, huh? Ah well. Actually, my one friend got second in the nation when he competed last year. 21:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah; we're pretty much all envious; but he's a nice guy. He and his team got 500 bucks (269 quid), but there were three of them so they had to split it between them, so they each got $166 (89 quid and 31 pence). Plus, he got this real snazzy trophy. And, the first and third places also got won by people in our district. In fact, Kutztown has won more awards at nationals than any other district in the nation. Not to brag, tho ;). 21:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, school just started today so I'm not so "deep in" yet, but I'm hoping to do an iMovie documentary on Isaac Singer. You know, the inventor of the modern sewing machine, and overall kickstart of the Industrial Revolution. I didn't want do something obvious like Hitler or George Washington, because everyone does those. Trust me, my friend says there were at least 20 were at least twenty Washington a/o Lincoln exhibits at regionals last year. My mom, who is an avid seamstress, suggested Isaac Singer. Not like that's coincidental ;). 21:50, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't make a page on Sea life attack yet, for the full scale invasion hasn't happened yet... Arnie 09:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr. G. Just wanted to say that since Raef and Dancus are in Ardougne, I give you permission to use Dancus any way you want, providing I may edit your written dialogue freely; and vice versa. 00:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Metallian will be in Falador, overseeing the slug invasion. Tony, Tarq, Mark and Sharkros could meet up. And that idea of the world being off-guard is a good idea. In SotS, that would be the perfect time for those 3 to meet Sharkros. Ok, but I'm going away tomorrow, and will be active the next day. Arnie 20:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) From BBC archives... Mr. Garrison, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? Here's another, older article I found as well, amongst many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 09:00, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Volume Names Since Gielinor seems to be like a book series (volumes, chapters), how about names for the volumes? I can suggest some, like Shaken to the Core, referring to the economy crash and Zamorakian invasion, and the second one Sorrow of the Seas. What do you think? Arnie 09:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi. I am going to write for Defending Kingdoms but I can't find where Bruce currently is. Could you tell me, and who he currently is? Also I had an idea of, instead of using Hecate's army, Bruce and Hecate use the Red Mist instead - although I'm not sure whether or not that idea will come into fruition. Have you seen my Wiki's Birthday Awards proposal? On a completely different topic, when you said to Toa that everyone is so different from London, less than 18 months ago I lived in Newham in East London, very close to the Olympic construction site. --Fegaxeyl 15:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to tell you earlier, but last Thursday, I was in London. I went there for the day, it was a 2 hour journey, had to go on the hot crowded Underground and I got pooed on by some stupid bird. Went to the aquariam, Movieum, London Eye and Hamleys. Arnie 16:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I enjoyed the trip. I especially liked the Movieum, because it has Daleks and Stormtroopers inside. I remember seeing a great white shark in the London aquariam once, so many years ago... they must have removed it for some reason. Arnie 16:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, it was the central line. I'm not a big fan on classic Doctor Who, although I did like The Dalek Invasion of Earth. I also have all the new series DVDs, but I'm missing the one with K9 on the cover, Voyage of the Damned and the lastest two released. Arnie 16:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr Garrison. I'm setting up a scene in DK so you can continue with your Keldagrim idea. Thanks! Sounds fine. You made a couple typos, so I'll fix those: but I'm not sure about one of them. Did you mean to have Raef say 'platta?' I'm going to change it, but you can revert if you want. 23:10, 30 August 2008 (UTC) It's currently in the putt-putt-putt stage, mainly because it's only been the first week of school, and that's why I have all this time to contribute to the wiki. But, right now I'm on Labor Day vacation, or as I like to call it: Laborcation! 00:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Mr. G. I just wanted to ask you to please not end Defending Kingdoms too short of notice, because Feg and I still have a crossover to finish up, which I intend to do in DK. Thanks! 14:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I know that this might b3 a littl3 disast3rous, but could I p3rhaps hav3 p3rmission to mov3 my stori3s into Gi3linor Uncut? (Pl3as3 not3, th3 s3cond vow3l of th3 alphab3t is malfunctioning on my comput3r. This should 3xplain th3 partial l33t sp3ak.) I'll try and g3t this thing fix3d and th3n I'll mov3 it. Andrew 21:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr G. Way, way up at the top of this subtitle TED mentioned having names for the volumes Gielinor. Well, I have some ideas, which I am certainly keen to show you: Volume 1: The World at Its Knees, and Volume 2: The Ocean's Fury. Tell me what you think. All your base are belong to I! 23:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Aye, I am. Like you said yourself, Gielinor can be time-consuming, and I either don't have the attention span or cant fin the time to plan everything out. GU will get rid of all deadlines and allow me to relax. (I'm on a different computer now - any messages I write on my own computer at the moment will use 3 for Ee). It's going to be quite complicated, but I'm sure it's possible. Andrew 16:20, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Uncut I've decided that I'll make my own series, a prelude to the events in the role-plays. It completely cuts out deadlines and I can work t my own pace. Thank you for letting me write in your series, Andrew 16:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC). I noticed that you said you watched Mock the Week and Have I Got News For You. Love them shows! And I have to agree Frankie Boyle would make a far better - and funnier - PM than Brown! --Fegaxeyl 15:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) VIA That's cool and all, but have you told ToaBionicle? He's more interested in the Voyages trilogy than me :P Arnie 12:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) About Zarseus' Images I've warned him, and he has a new member as well. Its not really vandalism - unless he puts a rude or offensive picture, which I doubt. If he does it again, he will get more than a warning. Arnie 09:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I removed the image-adding link from some infoboxes, and I also gave him a recommendation, I hope he doesn't does that again, he is really acting in good faith. 17:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Sharkros has trained many seagulls as spies for him. Arnie 19:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) How do you mean? Arnie 14:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Only select few have been trained, so there is a divide. Don't forget, sharks eat fish as well - although, at the moment, their main food source are humans. Arnie 15:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I'm always ready, and he has already been captured. You make the first move. Arnie 15:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I'll write it soon. Arnie 14:24, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I think Sharkros is going to start to reveal himself right at the end, because the next episode mainly dwells on his revealing, and his plot to awaken Guthix. I'm fine with you writing parts for "The Claws of Sharkros". lol! Mr. Garrison... I checked the Special:Editcount page, and it seems that with your edit on Jigo's talk you've crossed the threshold of... 1337 edits! Congratulations! In your honor, I've decided to make you this. Just copy and paste it unto your userpage! 7hi$ \_/$3r h4$ /\/\4d3 1337+ 3di7$. Adiós, amigo. ¡Tengo que llegar a la escuela! You snagged a plethora of awards in World's Adventures! I hereby award you... Image:Worlds2nd.png|2nd place! Image:Worldsfunny.png|Most Humorous! Image:Worldsgrammar.png|Best Grammatically! Image:Worldslongest.png|Longest! Image:Worldsnpcs.png|Best Use of Real NPCs! 23:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC)